<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Itchy! Itchy! Itchy! by MetalMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659370">Itchy! Itchy! Itchy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress'>MetalMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Egg Bois being dicks, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I mean, Scratching, Shedding, Sir Pentious Being Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious Doesn't Understand Modern References (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious is a loud snek boi, Snakes, Whining, You get naked but theres no smut, hes loud enough, irritation, itchy - Freeform, its a wonder hes not a rattlesnake, there's no smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell gets hot, and when it does It gets SO very hot. Like 'I'm going to pass out from heat exhaustion' kind of hot.<br/>And when you're a snake-demon going through shedding season, it SUCKS having to deal with the heat and the constant flaky skin. Of course you're going to be a little irritated! Tempers are gonna flare! That's normal! Right?</p><p>...Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Itchy! Itchy! Itchy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts">mysafeplaceishere</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi babies!</p><p>I admit, after writing the first fanfic I did for Sir Pentious I might.. well... I mean... He might have grown on me.</p><p>JUST A LITTLE. 😳</p><p>ANYWAY, I just finished a fanfic for my favorite deerboi. Bestie HollowHeaven is telling me I need to slow it down so I don't suffer burn-out. She's probably right 😅. But, I really really wanted to work on this. I'm... admittedly having a rough spot in my mental health, and writing sometimes helps with that. I'm fine though! Really! Just a rough spot! A lil bumpity bump in the road!</p><p>ENOUGH OF MY COMPLAINING THOUGH. 🤐</p><p>SO. This fanfic has a lot of fluff. A lot of them 'feel-good' feelz, know what I'm sayin'? There's also tender lovin' kisses, and some sweet cheesy words that are said. I'm doing this for you guys and for my own mental health, just accept it. ✋🏻</p><p>This is a continuation of my last SP fic, which means you are still our beloved kitty demon with an attitude.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49514387046/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>(<em>Banner Made By Me</em>.)<br/>
(<em>Rights Reserved To Artists</em>.)<br/>
(<em>Itchy Snek Boi FTW</em>.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Sir Pentious woke up this morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was absolutely <em>drenched</em> in sweat.</p><p>I mean just <em>obnoxiously </em>drenched, it's so ridiculous.</p><p>Beads of sweat roll down his forehead and onto his cheeks as he sits up in bed and tries to remove the bed sheets that stick to his damp, scaly skin. Despite his best efforts they still cling uncomfortably to him, causing him to whine in frustration as he tries to reach around and peel them off of him completely in an attempt to relieve himself of some heat. However, removing them does not offer total relief. He groans and whines as result-- he can't help it! He's uncomfortably hot! Bullets of sweat are just dripping down his spine and it is driving him crazy!</p><p>The whining and thrashing, is what wakes you up.</p><p>"Mmrow?" You let out a sleepy sounding mixture of what appears to be a 'trill' and a 'meow', as your head pops up at the sound of your mate's distraught whimper. "Baby... ? Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Am... <strong>hot</strong>!" Sir Pentious says, sounding semi-desperate for relief. <em>"<strong>Can't keep cool!</strong>"</em></p><p>...Really? Odd. Snakes usually have trouble staying <em>warm, </em>and as far as you knew the same applied to Snake Demons. Strange, indeed....</p><p>"Do you want me to get you a cold compress? Maybe that might help keep you cool..." You sleepily murmur, before stretching and letting out a loud, pleased purr because <em>damn, </em>that felt good. When Sir Pent frantically nods, you silently get up from bed and walk out of your shared bedroom. You raise your arms and stretch once more while walking down the black and purple hallways of your dark Victorian mansion, as your tail sleepily sways side to side. The only sound your ears can pick up are your footsteps and that of another's. Sounds like they're growing closer-- oh hey, it's your favorite butler Gerard!</p><p>"Hello Gerard. Good morning."</p><p>"Good morning, Madame....?" He says quizzically.</p><p>"You sound confused. I'm guessing it's really early then."</p><p>"Yes, m'lady. 'Tis 3 A.M."</p><p>"Really? Jeez... Ok, I need to get a cold compress for Sir Pent... could you get us both some chamomile tea?"</p><p>"Yes Madame, right away."</p><p>"Thank you Gerard... And get some sleep, you night owl!" You tease.</p><p>"Miss, I am a <em>literal</em> Owl Demon. With all due respect, piss off." He says smirking.</p><p>You gasp dramatically, and then giggle as you place your hand over your heart. "Shame on you! Cussing at your boss. Tsk. No paycheck for you." You tease, wagging your finger at him.</p><p>"I do believe the appropriate term to be used here is 'bite me', m'lady." He says, walking away chuckling.</p><p>You click your tongue against your teeth and roll your eyes. "Sassy old man. I oughta fire you!" You shout after him. "..But I won't, because I like the way you make my tea!"</p><p>As you turn to walk away you can hear Gerard's deep laugh echo through the large, spacious hallways. Then you turn the corner to go down a large spiral staircase that leads directly to the kitchens. You hear strange noises coming from the kitchen-- it sounds like one of your maids is rumbling through the cabinets for a late-night snack. As you turn the corner, you find 'Lucky Lucy' the imp, trying to find something appetizing to snack on. She seems to settle on some crackers, and takes a sleeve of them to eat. As she turns around, she lets out a loud squeaky yelp.</p><p>"Miss Kitty!" She squeals.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Lucy darling. Did I frighten you?" You purr softly in an attempt to soothe her. Don't want her to get too frightened, poor thing has anxiety and a heart condition.</p><p>"Y-yes, Miss."</p><p>"I know your anxiety is bad. My apologies. Is there any way I can help?"</p><p>"Unless you start walking around with a bell collar, I doubt it." She giggles. "You know, you're hard to see in the dark! What, with your black fur and all. All anyone can see is a pair of spooky glowing orange eyes peering at them through the dark!"</p><p>You chuckle. "We'll have to talk to Jared about leaving some more lights on at night then, hmm? Speaking of which, what are you doing up so late?"</p><p>"Cramming for a math test."</p><p>"Oh? Calculus?"</p><p>"Yeah.. it sucks. I'm no good at it!"</p><p>"I understand. Don't worry, love. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just be sure to take some breaks so you don't fry your brain."</p><p>"Yeah.. thanks, Miss Kitty!" She says, before wandering off-- likely back to her room to attempt to study. </p><p>"No problem." You nod at her, before heading over to the freezer. Opening it, the light nearly blinds you at first before your eyes quickly try to adjust to it. "Eugh. Jeez." Squinting offers some relief, and you manage to spot a cold compress. Since Sir Pentious is huge, you grab more than one-- like, four or five more. <em>Can't be too careful, right?</em></p><p>After grabbing the compresses, you hold them to your chest as you bounce back up the stairs and speed back to your bedroom-- you've taken up too much time as it is stopping to talk to Gerard and Lucy. Sir Pentious is probably miserable. You sprint down the hallway, the soft pads of your feet echoing as they slam against the dark wood flooring as you try to get back to Sir Pent as quickly as possible. When you come back into your room, your stomach clenches at the sight you see upon the bed.</p><p>Sir Pentious is writhing around uncomfortably on the bed, sweating bullets, his entire body covered in a thick sheen of sweat. You don't hesitate, you just rush over to his side and leap onto the bed, landing on all fours. Crawling over to him, you practically shove the cold compresses onto his skin, not bothering to wrap them up in a towel. As soon as the freezing cold temperature hits his scales, he sighs in relief. You swear, it's like a flip was switched. The way he sighed, you almost expected steam to rise up from where the compresses were pressed against his skin!</p><p>"Feel better?"</p><p>"Yessss, <em>soooo</em> much better! Thank you my beloved."</p><p>You smile a little before tilting your head and scrunching up your face in mild confusion to ask; "So what happened?"</p><p>"It'ssssss the heat. I'm sssssure it's affecting me so badly because it's close to shedding sssssseason for me."</p><p>"I see. You know, now that I'm looking at you, your eyes do look a little cloudy. Is that the film that protects them?"</p><p>"Yes, it is. I shed maybe once or twice a year, but it's almost always around the same time, so I've decided to name it 'shedding sssseason'. It'sssss <em>so</em> very annoying!"</p><p>"Well, if you have any more difficulty, perhaps I can help?"</p><p>That catches his interest. "How ssssso?!"</p><p>"Well, if you-- I dunno-- get stuck or need help peeling anything off I could try and help. We have that large bath house I had constructed for you... perhaps we could warm up the temperature to make it so it relaxes your skin?"</p><p>"Perhaps! I believe submerging myself in water would help-- if I'm not boiling hot from thisssss sweltering heat."</p><p>"Mmm. Sounds good. We'll do that later today after some more sleep."</p><p>That causes Sir Pent to look at you with a confused expression. "More sleep? Darling, what time is it?"</p><p>"3 A.M.-ish."</p><p>His eyes widen comically large. "Oh my-- I'm <strong>SO </strong>sorry!"</p><p>"Baby, baby it's fine. Gerard saw me in the hallway and told me it was early, so I asked him to get us some chamomile tea to help us fall back asleep. Shhhh, don't get-- don't get so worked up love." You say softly, pausing to yawn gently. Hearing you yawn makes him yawn, and he nods his head while doing it. </p><p>"Okay! That sounds fine!"</p><p>You two snuggle up in bed, and moments later there is a knock at your door. After Sir Pentious calls out 'come in!'-- because he's a lord of this manor just as much as you are a lady of it-- and Gerard comes strolling in with a silver tray carrying two cups of chamomile tea. You both sit up in bed and he sets the tray down on your lap, bows, and then dismisses himself. He can't stick around for long-- he's got many things he needs to get done.</p><p>After taking in the sight of tea, he turns to you with his eyes big and bright-- almost adoring.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49523176932/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>"You got me tea?"</p><p>He seems so surprised. Has no one ever given him tea before?</p><p>"Of course. I've noticed that when you wake up in the middle of the night and can't fall back asleep, you usually go to the kitchens to make yourself tea to help-- and I know it's tea because when you come back and kiss me before getting back into bed, I can taste it on your breath. I thought, maybe, you'd like chamomile tea. It has apigenin in it which supposedly helps reduce anxiety and makes you sleepy. I thought--"</p><p>He quickly takes you by the face and shoves his lips onto yours. You're surprised by the force and go wide-eyed, but eventually your eyes shut and you allow yourself to relax into the kiss with a gentle groan. Your hands come up his arms, dragging your fingertips across his bare shoulders before finally draping your arms over his shoulders entirely, and pulling him into a loving embrace. His tail slithers up the bed sheets, seeking out the warmth of your body so he can coil around you protectively and possessively. It's like he's scared someone is going to barge into your room and ruin this moment.</p><p>When he parts the kiss, he strokes the side of your cheek, and excitedly says to you; "No one has ever made tea for me before! Well, the Egg Bois have, but they never actually made it with the intentions of helping me-- they'll put salt or lemon in the tea, or if I'm really unlucky a raw egg yolk. They've always ever made it with the intentions to upset me or as a prank, and I just... Sssorry! I got excited!"</p><p>You smile up at him and shake your head. "Don't be apologetic for what makes you happy. I'm glad you find it exciting. I am sorry though, that the Egg Bois have treated you like that. If need be, I'll discipline them again."</p><p>He snickers. "You mean like last night? They made a messsss in the parlor and you threatened them to hard-boil one of them for my dinner."</p><p>"One of them tried to pinch your ass. I got mad."</p><p>"Wait-- You got mad that one of them tried to pinch my rear end... and NOT because of the mess?"</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>"Why?!"</p><p>"No one touches my baby." You growl. </p><p>Sir Pentious looks shocked at your possessive behavior, but he chuckles all the same-- because he knows he is the same way. "I'm all yours. You know them, it's just that strange fascination they have... Was it #23? I bet it was."</p><p>"It was. Also, if he asks one more time to be shot with a ray gun, I just might do it myself."</p><p>He laughs out loud, and wraps his arms tighter around you as the pair of you wait for the chamomile to cool. He rocks you back and forth gently in his arms, resting his cheek against the top of your furry head. </p><p>"...So why are you wrapped around me?"</p><p>"Hm? What was that, love?"</p><p>"Why are you coiled around me like someone is going to break in and rip me from your arms?" You asked, an amused expression taking over your face.</p><p>"Because you're mine. And no one touches <em>my</em> baby." He hisses.</p><p>You throw your head back, laughing heartily. Sir Pent joins you, and as your laughs echo through the mansion all the staff members know that all is well with the world.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A couple weeks later, you wake up in the morning.</p><p>The hellish sun peaks through your bedroom window, casting red light over the silken bed bed sheets-- an adjustment that had to be made for Sir Pent's arrival. His scales caught on many different types of fabrics. It took quite a lot of experimentation to find out which ones were compatible, or at least easy to cope with. Silk was the easiest choice, despite being expensive. You had the money, so it's not like it was an issue. You'd be surprised at how many blankets and cloth you had to go through. As the sunlight shines down, you bury yourself further into your bed sheets to hide from it, entirely comfortable as you wrap yourself up like a burrito in your sleep.</p><p>..But you would not get to sleep in this morning.</p><p>An angered cry comes from the master bathroom-- your bathroom. </p><p>When you realized that the angry cursing sounds a lot like Sir Pent, you panic. You leap out of bed, and grab your discarded nightgown off of the floor, slipping it back on easily thanks to your silky fur. After making sure your tits and ass are covered, you run into the bathroom, claws exposed and expecting the worse. What you find, however, is something entirely unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49523171562/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>In the custom claw-foot bathtub (that has snakes instead of claw-feet) is your boyfriend, gripping the edges of the bathtub in rage. He seems to be snapping left and right, snarling and hissing at the egg bois that are just <em>everywhere. </em>Many are holding him down, some are trying to scrub his tail and back with scrubby brushes-- not good quality ones either, which makes you wonder where they found the filthy looking things. Sir Pent seems to be thrashing around in the tub, splashing water and soap everywhere as he attempts to angrily throw the egg bois off of him, as they giggle and snort. You think you see one 'scuba-diving' in the tub, which bewilders you. To top it all off, they have polka music playing in the background. The scene would be comical, if it weren't for the distressed look on your boyfriend's face as he tries to keep his head above the water as the egg bois just <em>pile </em>on top of him to keep in submerged in the water. The only good thing is that there is a smaller egg boi in the corner, trying to yell at the others to knock it off.</p><p>Your fur bristles and you let out a loud, angry, pissed-off sounding hiss that makes the egg bois realize they have just been caught doing something they're not supposed to. Quickly, they drop everything they were doing, and attempt to bypass you to run out of the bathroom before you can punish them.</p><p>
  <em>But you're faster.</em>
</p><p>You kick the door shut and lock it-- the doorknob being too high for one alone to reach... and you know they're not going to try to reach for it by standing on top of one another. It's too risky and too foolish-- it would be an easy open for you to drop kick them and splatter their brains all over the floor...and you wouldn't hesitate to do so. They know your faster than them by a long shot. They scramble into a random corner-- choosing whichever one happens to be the farthest from you. You don't pay any mind to them-- you can deal with them in a second. You rush forward, and reach into the tub and yank Sir Pentious out of the water. He scrambles for the edge for stability, and coughs out a bunch of water and soap. As he is pulling himself out of the tub-- no help offered from the snickering egg bois-- he looks up at you, brows furrowed together, and pink eyes twinkling with rage.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"These...! These... <em><strong>IDIOTS </strong></em> tricked me!"</p><p>"How love? What happened?" You say, yanking an extra large towel off of the wall-- because you don't trust the ones that the Egg Bois are holding in their hands. You hand it to him, and he quickly wraps it around himself to help preserve what little dignity he has left. </p><p>"They saw I was shedding. I've been very irritable this morning, and admit I snapped at some of the staff."</p><p>"That's fine, they've been told that it's shedding season. Some of them are snake demons themselves, so it's perfectly fine as they know what to expect. Go on?"</p><p>"The Egg Bois asked if I was irritated because of my shedding... it's been flaking all over the place, despite the majority of it still being on. They offered to help."</p><p>"So what went wrong?"</p><p>"They.." His face becomes red with rage as he relives the moment in his head. "They put <strong>LAUNDRY DETERGENT</strong> in here instead of soap! It's made my skin itchier! The soapy water got through some of the holes and have filled the shedding skin! It's irritating the new skin underneath! When I realized what was going on, they just giggled and held me down! I almost went underwater! I couldn't get back up, there were too many!"</p><p>You turn and level the egg bois with a glare that causes the few that were still laughing to immediately shut up. They yelp and whimper before scrambling further back into the corner.</p><p>"YOU LOT ARE LUCKY I DON'T FRY YOUR ASSES FOR BREAKFAST, YOU YOLK-FOR-BRAINS!"</p><p>"S-sorry, Bosslady!"</p><p>"Sorry? SORRY?! You think saying 'sorry' is just going to fix everything?!"</p><p>"Well,-"</p><p>"No, shush. I don't want to hear any excuse you have. This is dangerous-- his new skin is still sensitive and easily irritated. You've likely made this process twenty times worse for him. What detergent did you use?!"</p><p>The smaller egg boi from before, who seems to be much more genuinely apologetic than the rest, comes forward dragging a big bottle of laundry detergent behind him. It's twice his size, but the little guy is trying so at least that's good. You didn't see him involved in the prank... in fact, if you saw correctly, it looked like he was trying to stop it from getting worse... but the poor guy was too small to do so.</p><p>"NO! #194! Don't!" One of the egg bois shouts.</p><p>"I didn't even want to do this! I told you to stop! But nooo, you didn't listen. Screw you guys!"</p><p>You get on your knees as the egg boi approaches you. </p><p>"Sorry, Miss Kitty." He says, placing the large empty bottle in your lap. </p><p>"It's fine. You did good, trying to stop them. You seem to be the more reasonable of these bad eggs." You assure the nervous looking guy.</p><p>"He <em>is </em>the more reasonable one." Sir Pentious interjects, while drying himself off. "#194 has always been the one with brains. The rest are just stupid." He hisses.</p><p>You nod at Sir Pent, then look back at #194. "Alright #194. Stay by us, ok?" I don't want you to get mixed up with them.. Now let take a look at this detergent.."</p><p>Picking it up in your furry hands, you examine the label and frown. It's one of the expensive brands of laundry detergent but it's also a brand that happens to not be great for sensitive skin. Your staff had to stop using it when a couple of them broke out in rashes.. you don't want to even think what will happen to Sir Pentious, especially since they scrubbed it into his skin.</p><p>You look up at the Egg Bois with narrowed eyes. "Don't. Move. If any of you scramble for the door, I will crush you beneath my foot. Got it?"</p><p>"Yes Bosslady!"</p><p>You stand up, and poke your head out of the door, and scream; "DRAVEN!"</p><p>The egg boi's eyes widen. They know who Draven is. He's a scary motherfucker, and he's fucking tall.</p><p>A loud, earth-shaking howl is heard in the distance, followed by heavy footsteps that make the room shake. As they grow closer, the room shakes more, and the walls shudder. The egg bois are frightened, but you pay them no mind. You look over at Sir Pentious, who seems to be bothered by the vibrations. You frown, and call out to him to come closer.</p><p>"Come here, baby. You too, 194."</p><p>They pair of them scuddle close to you, Sir Pentious especially. He's never seen Draven before but from what your staff has said about him, he's not one to fuck with.</p><p>The heavy footsteps come to a stop, and on the other side of the door, there is a loud, heavy knock. You open the door up, and Sir Pentious's eyes fly wide open.</p><p>Draven, is a three-headed Hellhound. THREE. HEADED. 13 FOOT TALL HELL HOUND. </p><p>"Yes, Sis?" He says in a deep voice, yet surprisingly soft voice.</p><p>Wait. Sis? AS IN SISTER?</p><p>"Sis?" Sir Pentious squeaks out.</p><p>"We're not actually related, he's just protective of me like a big brother would be. That's why he calls me Sis. Draven-- Can you escort these egg bois to their room? Make sure they don't leave it. They played a prank and I need to discuss their punishment with Sir Pent after I help clean him up. After that's done, can you take #194 and tell Gerard to get him some ice-cream as a reward for being a good egg?"</p><p>All three heads nod, and then focus down on innocent little 194. Draven gets on his knees and extends an arm out to him. 194 slowly walks over, but hesitates and looks back at you.</p><p>"Draven won't hurt you. He's a gentle giant. Really, he's a big fur ball."</p><p>"It's true.." He says quietly.</p><p>194 nods and begins to walk up Draven's arm like a platform, and settles down onto his shoulder. Once Draven rises back up onto his feet, 194's eyes widen. "WOAH! So this is what it's like being tall!"</p><p>"It's highly over-rated." Admits Draven. Sir Pentious begins to think you're right-- with how gentle and soft Draven talks, he really does just seem like an overgrown puppy.</p><p>..And then Draven looks at the other Egg bois and goes into business mode.</p><p>ALL THREE of his heads snarl; "Come with me!"</p><p>The egg bois, though scared, are not stupid enough to defy you or Draven. Nope. Uh-uh.</p><p>As they leave the room, you turn to face Sir Pentious, a wide frown on your face. "Are you ok?"</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49523793682/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>Sir Pentious, still shell-shocked from hearing Draven growl like he just split the earth open, looks at you wide-eyed. </p><p>"I.. remind me to NEVER get on Draven's bad side."</p><p>You giggle. "You won't. I'll let you in on a little secret. Wanna know?"</p><p>Sir Pentious edges a little closer to you, tilting his head curiously.</p><p>"He <em><strong>hates </strong></em>doing the tough-guy act. His favorite thing to do when he's not working is to draw. He's almost always in my art studio on breaks. In fact, most of the paintings around the manor are done by him."</p><p>"Awww! That's sssssweet!"</p><p>You grin widely, before looking down at Sir Pentious's chest and frowning. The detergent is already irritating his skin-- it's dry, and patchy, and obviously very very itchy because he's already started scratching at it.</p><p>"Oh shi- Ok, you need to stop scratching before you tear through the shed-skin and scratch the new skin and make yourself bleed. Baby, baby slow down."</p><p>"But it's itchy!"</p><p>"I know... Hey, why don't we go to the bath-house? I can take care of you there."</p><p>"..Love, I'm not really in the mood for--"</p><p>"Noooo, baby. Not sex." You giggle. "I meant take care of you as in get that skin off of you. We can't leave it there like we have been, it has to come off before the detergent ruins everything."</p><p>He blushes, embarrassed from getting it wrong and nods. "O-oh! I knew that!"</p><p>You tilt your head with a smile and coo at him. "Awww, you're so cuuuute.."</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49523171577/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>"Ssssstop it! I ain't cute..."</p><p>"Yes you aaaaare!"</p><p>"NO I'M NOT!"</p><p>You giggle evilly, before raising your hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Come on, let's get you to the bath house. I'll ask Gerard to get the janitors in here and clear everything out. With gloves, probably..."</p><p>"Is the detergent that bad?" Sir Pentious asks, suddenly becoming worried.</p><p>"Honestly? Yes." You frown, knowing it'll worry him... but you don't want to lie to him either.</p><p>Finding himself filled with a sudden eager desire to get himself clean as soon as possible, he grabs your hand and tears down the hallway to the bathhouse.</p><p>"LET'S GOOO!" He cries, slithering as fast as he can while you laugh and try to keep up.</p><p>As soon as you get into the bath-house, Sir Pentious rips the towel off of him and dives head-first into the already warm water. He submerges himself for a few moments in the pool, and then pops back up completely soaked, and looking much more relieved.</p><p>"You know, you were right. The heat definitely helps sooth the itch..."</p><p>You smile, and get undressed as well. You're probably going to get wet as well as you help him get clean, so there's no point in staying dressed. Besides, it's not like he hasn't seen you naked before. Carefully, you step into the water as Sir Pentious folds his large body for you to use as steps. You giggle-- even when he's uncomfortable he still tries to make sure you're comfortable at all times. Silly snake.</p><p>"Ready? I have some scrubby brushes-- much higher quality ones that won't completely scratch your scales."</p><p>"Yesssss please! I'm anxious to get this skin off of me!"</p><p>You smile, and wade over to the side of the pool where the scrubbing brushes are hung up on the wall. You take a few, some with softer bristles, some with harsher ones. You also reach up onto the waterproof shelf where the shampoo, conditioner, and body washes are stored. Thinking for a moment, you call out to Sir Pentious;</p><p>"Hey baby! How do you want to smell?"</p><p>He looks at you, mildly confused. "Uh... <em>clean?"</em></p><p>You snort and giggle. "No, I mean what SCENT. Do you wanna smell like old spice, axe, dove, what?"</p><p>"Uh... which smells sexiest?" He asks shyly, curling his tail up to hide his face behind it.</p><p>You giggle. "For me, that would be old-spice. I'll grab it for you."</p><p>Reaching up, you grab the big bottle of bodywash and lug it over to Sir Pentious, setting it down on the side.</p><p>"Now, don't worry. It's approved for all demon skin types, I've checked. I wanted to be sure you had a variety so I pretty much bought one of every kind of men's soap."</p><p>"You spoil me..." Sir Pentious says, still blushing behind his tail.</p><p>"Because you deserve to be spoiled. Now 'cmon baby, gimme a piece of that tail of yours."</p><p>He whimpers, because he's still all flustered.. but he does as he's asked and offers you his tail. You take one of the softer scrubby brushes, and squeeze a little bit of soap onto it, and begin to scrub his scales in circular, gentle motions. He sighs, and reclines back against the wall of the pool, letting his head roll back comfortably as you continue to scrub him down.</p><p>"So far it seems to be working." You murmur softly, your voice echoing despite your quiet volume.</p><p>"Doezzit?" He slurs, having completely relaxed under your ministrations.</p><p>"Yes, it does. The shed skin is coming right off. The most I'll have to do is rub you down with a towel to get all the extra pieces off."</p><p>He looks down, and sees you're right. As you scrub, the old shed skin flakes off and reveals new, shiny, vibrant colored scales. They glisten under the dim lights in combination with the soap and the bubbles. He doesn't even feel the itchy detergent that the Egg Bois used anymore, which is a HUGE relief. No rash for him! You continue to scrub, eyes focused on his tail as you scrub your way further up his body.. but occasionally your eyes wander up his naked body, admiring the lean muscles of his chest, and the way the pink eye smack dab in the middle of his chest seems to watch you. You know he can see through it, so you wink at it and stick your tongue out at it. Although his head head has been rolled back once more, he giggles because he indeed saw you through it.</p><p>"Rude! Tease! Vile woman!" he declares dramatically, before giggling.</p><p><em>"Mmm, if you wanna see me be a tease, just wait for later tonight." </em>Your purr like the wicked little sex-kitten you are.</p><p>That makes him gulp audibly. Well, he was in for a long night!</p><p>You snort as he suddenly starts to behave himself, and go back to scrubbing your way up his body. You click your tongue against your teeth as you hit a rough patch, and grab one of the harder bristle-brushes to scrub it away. As you peel away the dead skin, the many eyes adorning his body watch you curiously. You try not to get distracted; as much as you want to tease him right now, he needs this shed skin to get off. </p><p>"Almost done, I think. How are you doing?"</p><p>"Hmmm?" He asks, sounding completely out of it as he raises his head to look at you. "Oh, I'm wonderful. I feel <em>greeeaaat.." </em>He giggles.</p><p>You roll your eyes playfully, and continue to scrub until the last scale is off. Then, you scoop up water in your hands, and run it over his scales, making sure every last bit of soap has been washed away. Once you're finished, you look up at Sir Pentious and smile. "All done! How do you feel?"</p><p>He stretches, his hood spreading wide as his arms reach out.... and then he suddenly dives for you. Shocked, you yelp as water splashes everywhere as you are scooped up into his arms. He draws his face really close to yours, and whispers; "I think.. I'm feeling like I want to play with the kitty cat." before giving you a knowing, naughty looking smile.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49523793727/in/dateposted-public/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>You swallow thickly. Ooh boy, you're in for a <em>looonnnng</em> day.</p><p> </p><p>♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>✌🏻 Sup mah dudes?</p><p>How are you guys feeling after that? If you have questions, I'd love to interact with you guys. I really like reading comments, makes me feel all bubbly inside. ANYWAY, shoutout to mah friend HollowHeaven. I'd never have the courage to post half the stuff I do if she wasn't constantly running to read my fanfics as soon as I post em. Love yah, doll!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>